Touch sensors are a component of touch-sensitive displays that are widely used in smart phones, tablet computers and portable game machines. Existing touch sensors may be based on resistive, capacitive, acoustic or optical touch sensing technologies. Each of these technologies have limitations such as, for example, no or limited multi-touch capabilities, limited sensitivity, complicated detection algorithms or a lack of user-friendliness.
There is therefore a need in the art for touch sensors that do not suffer from some of these drawbacks. The embodiments of the present invention address this need.